barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ja to ty
Ja to ty (ang. I Am A Girl Like You) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka. W filmie jest śpiewana przez księżniczkę Annę Luizę i Erykę (którym głosu użyczyła Beata Wyrąbkiewicz). Piosenka została zawarta na albumie, ścieżce dźwiękowej Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Eryka: Gdy śniadanie ciepłe pragnę mieć Płacić muszę pani Karp I dwie mile do kurnika iść Gdy chce jajko to nie żart Choć zimno mi, przełykam łzy Bo sposób na to znam W marzeniach śpię Nie budzę się, bo w marzeniach ciepło mam Anna Luiza: Gdy śniadania czas zadzwonię raz Pokojówka wnosi je Srebrne tace, z porcelany dzban i ciasteczka ile chce Gdy najem się ubierze mnie Bym nie niszczyła rąk Chociaż co tu kryć W bibliotece być wolę pośród moich ksiąg Eryka: Ja tak ja Ty Coś łączy nas Pragniemy zmiany chociaż raz By stało się Co tylko nam się śni Tak samo ja i ty Nie wiedział nikt, że będzie tak Lecz teraz widzę, że to znak. To jasne jak na niebie słońca blask, że tak wiele łączy nas Gdy materiał już wybrany mam, muszę pięknie upiąć go Potem zszywam szybko tu i tam nagle widzę suknie tą Anna Luiza: W sukni tej przez cały dzień po komnacie kręcę się Eryka/Anna Luiza: Marzę o tym wciąż, by przyszły mąż to był ten, którego chcę A: Ja tak ja ty E: Och wierzę Ci A: Ty tak jak ja E: Każdego dnia A/E: Dociera do nas prawda ta A: Przez wszystkie dni E: Przez wszystkie dni A/E: Na prawdę uwierz mi, że czuję się tak jak ty E: Ja tak jak ty A: Ja tak jak ty E: Ty tak jak ja A: Ty tak jak ja A/E: To widzi każdy kto nas zna A: Twój serca rytm E: Mój serca rytm A/E: Coś podpowiada mi Że czuję że ja to ty |-|Słowa angielskie= Erika: If I'd like to have my breakfast hot Madame Carp will make me pay! And I have to fetch the eggs myself And the barn's a mile away! It's cold and wet and still I get An omlette on my plate But in my head I'm back in bed Snuggled up and sleeping late! Anneliese: If I want some eggs I ring the bell And the maid comes running in And she serves them on a silver tray And she brings a cookie tin! And while I eat, she rubs my feet And strolling minstrels play But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day! Erika: I'm just like you You're just like me There's somewhere else we'd rather be Somewhere that's ours Somewhere that dreams come true Yes, I am a girl like you! You'd never think that it was so But now I've met you and I know It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue That I am a girl like you! Erika: First I choose a fabric from the rack And I pin the pattern down And I stitch it in the front and back And it turns into a gown! Anneliese: I wear the gown, without my crown And dance around my room Anneliese/Erika: And imagine life without the strife Of an unfamiliar groom! Anneliese: I'm just like you! Erika: I think that's true! Anneliese: You're just like me Erika: Yes I can see! Anneliese/Erika: We take responsibility! Anneliese: We carry through... Erika: We carry through... Anneliese/Erika: Do what we need to do Yes, I am a girl like you! Erika: I'm just like you... Anneliese: I'm just like you... Erika: You're just like me... Anneliese: You're just like me... Anneliese/Erika: It's something anyone can see! Anneliese: A heart that beats... Erika: A heart that beats... Anneliese/Erika: A voice that speaks the truth! Yes, I am a girl like you! Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka)